The Return of His Angel
by misslarson
Summary: This is my version of what I want to happen soon in s.7. Don't want to write too much here since it's spoilers for s.7. But it's Dean and Cas angst and friendship :


**AN: Well, this is my first fanfic EVER and the first thing I have written in quite a while, but I'm actually pretty pleased with the outcome (which is very strange to be me, so this must be great ;) ).  
>Read and enjoy (and please review? 3 )<strong>

**Warnings: Spoilers for s.7, at least 1-9ish just to be sure, but not much after 1 and 2. Maybe some bad language (I don't remember xD) and some gore, but just very little. A slight hint of pre Destiel :) And English are not my first language, so there might be some mistakes, but i don't think it's that bad.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Supernatural… Or wait, that was just in my dream… So sad to say, I don't :( But if anyone feel extra nice, feel free to give it to me in b-day present or something. :D**

* * *

><p>Dean's head hurt, a lot, and his vision were dimmed, when he glanced around he saw that he was in some sort of empty warehouse, he also noticed that he couldn't move. His hands, calves and waist were chained to a chair and he remembered what had happen. He and Sam had gone to kill off some Leviathans, but apparently, something went very wrong… And speaking of Sam, Dean glanced around again; his brother was also tied to a chair beside him. He started to pull at the chains but they didn't succumb anything, someone moved behind him.<p>

"Looks like they finally starts to wake up, get the boss" a voice said, Dean tried to get a look at the speaker and saw four men in costumes,  
>"You bastards, release me!" he shouted at them but didn't even get a reaction, he pulled some more at the chains, but without any luck. One of the men walked into another room and when he got back he had someone follow him. It took some time for Dean to fully grasp what he was seeing, the expensive suit and neatly fixed dark hair were so different, but Dean recognized that face, with those blue eyes.<br>"Cas?" the name came like a gasp out of his mouth, confusion building inside him and a stone lifted from his heart. His angel was alive, there was a chance that everything could be alright again, but what was he doing with the Leviathans?

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to try again" Cas replied and when Dean looked into the blue eyes that was not the same as of the angel, there were cold and malicious and he realized that it was a Leviathan now controlling the body of Jimmy Novak.  
>"Your angel is locked in here" the man said and tapped his temple, "unfortunately he isn't allowed out to play".<br>Dean let out a growl, lunged at the man but the chains heldhim in place. No one was allowed to treat his friend like that, he wanted to get his hand on the filthy creature, to free Cas and punish what had hurt him. Beside him he heard Sam tugging at his chains,  
>"You should leave his body, or we'll make sure you'll suffer" Sam said coldly, his words mirroring Deans thoughts.<br>"Is that so?" the Leviathan asked in a mocking voice, "from what I can see it's you who will suffer. Or what do you think boys?" A grin spread across his face as the other Leviathans grunted in agreement.  
>"You bastard! Leave my friends alone!" Dean screamed at the man pulling in the chair, rage roaring inside him. Rage for Cas, for Sam, damn, even for himself, he couldn't let these things win, they had worked too hard to let that happen.<p>

The leader sighed, "I think we'll start with this one" he nodded at Dean, "I like to eat my food in peace and quiet and he is just making too much noise". The Leviathan took a step towards Dean and in that moment Dean could see something happening, a spark of light flared in the man's eye. The Leviathan stopped and frowned,  
>"No, this can't be happening".<p>

* * *

><p>A spark had lit inside Castiel when he saw his friends tied to the chairs and feelings started to fill his mind again, instead of the agonized emptiness he felt since he realized that he had nothing to put against the Leviathan now controlling Jimmy's body a storm arose in him. First he felt guilt, after all, this was all his fault. After that, when he saw the mixed feelings in Dean's eyes when the hunter saw Jimmy's body, came pain and sorrow. He was so afraid that he had lost his friend for good, remembering their last moment, how Dean couldn't forgive him. Then, when he saw Dean's rage against the Leviathan possessing his, or Jimmy's body, a flare of hope shone in his heart,maybe Dean could forgive him, maybe the brothers could save him. Thou the last hope fell tremendously flat when he realized that he, no, the Leviathan, were going to kill Dean. Rage and fear filled him, he knew that he had to do something, he could not let them die.<p>

Castiel gathered all the strength he could find and threw himself against the wall the Leviathan had put up to keep his mind away and to his big surprise he could feel it waver. He did it again, and again, until he could feel himself slip trough. He opened his eyes, and he could see by himself, not through the Leviathan's eyes but through his own! He was standing on his knees in front of Dean, he lifted his head and metthe green eyes of his friend, and the best part was that he could see the expression in them change, from confusion to joy as his friend realized that it was the angel looking at him.  
>"Dean, Sam, close your eyes" he growled as he rose to his feet. He knew that he didn't have much time, he could feel the Leviathan fight inside his head, the other men looked confused at him but soon they would realize what had happened. He reached for his grace, dragged it to the surface and released all of it at once, hoping it would not hurt his friends too much. The room filled whit a blending light and a terrible sound even though he tried to bring that part down since Dean and Sam couldn't protect their ears. The Leviathans fell down on the floor, screaming in agony and the angel were quickly by their side, he grabbed one of the creatures head between his hands and pulled, whit a ripping sound his head tore from the body, then doing the progress short with the other three in the same way.<p>

He reassembled his grace and while doing so he felt the attacks from the Leviathan growing stronger. "No!" he growled and feel down on his knees as a pain started to spread in his head.  
>"Cas, are you all right?" Dean's worried voice reached him and he realized that he had to set his friends free. He crawled to their chairs and tore away the bindings, he grabbed Dean's arm and looked into his eyes.<br>"You have to kill us" he gasped before everything went black and he felt the Leviathan take over the control again.

* * *

><p>"Cas?" Dean slid down from the chair and gripped the unconscious angel by the shoulders and gently shaking him, the eyes of Jimmy Novak flared open, but it wasn't Cas who was behind them but the Leviathan again and an evil grin started to spread on his face. Dean frowned, clenched his fist and gave the already weakened Leviathan a fist in the face. Not too fond for the need to hit his friend, but he really didn't have much choice. At the same moment Sam were by his side. "Common <strong>(come on?), <strong>lets bind him to the chair" his younger brother said, Dean nodded and helped to tie the unconscious man. He also looked around in the room, a bit chocked of what he saw; there was black goo everywhere and four bodies lying in pools of the stuff and four heads, not anywhere close to their bodies.  
>"Dammit Cas" he said under his breath, that made Sam look up to, letting out a short laugh.<p>

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked and then continued doubtfully, "Cut his head off too?"  
>"No way! Cas is still in there!" Dean's voice rose a few pitches, the thought of killing his best friend was just unbearable.<br>"Dean, we have no way of exorcising these things! We looked for months just too accidentally find something that can hurt them!" Sam frustrated flung out his arms.  
>"I am not killing Cas!" Dean suddenly found it hard to breath, tears burning at the edge of his eyes, "I am not killing him!" he shouted and threw his fist into the wall the pain made the breathing somewhat easier, and he also got a spark of hope in his chest. Cas broke free of the damned thing just now, then he should be able to do it again. He told this to Sam, who sadly shake his head,<br>"And what will happen when he loses the control? Because it will happen Dean…".  
>Dean collapsed with his back to the wall, there had to be something! He just got Cas back, he could not lose him again so soon, it was not fair, but when was anything ever fair in his life? Dean covered his face with his hands, <em>(can't help but think there should be a dot here…)<em>

"Sam, I… I just can't do it… Dammit, it's Cas we are talking about here!" he said with thick voice. Sam didn't answer to that, but Dean could hear his brothers phone vibrate in the quiet room, he looked up and saw Sam answer, but he didn't care to try to listen at the conversation. So many thoughts were spinning in his head, memories with Cas, a small smile flickered over his lips when he thought about the time when he tried to get the angel a hooker but disappeared as he thought about the same man tied to a chair not far from him, when he thought about the pain he felt a couple of months earlier when he lost him and the warmth that had spread in his body when he looked into those blue eyes just a half hour ago. He didn't care about how cheesy this made him feel, Cas was his friend, damn he was like his family, and sometimes you just had to let the feelings flow. Sam hung up the phone, "It was Bobby" Dean couldn't believe it, but the boy actually sounded exited, but he didn't bother to lift his head to meet his brothers eyes.  
>"He has found a way to exorcise the Leviathans!" that made Dean react thou (igen), he stumbled up on his feet, "What? How?" he stared chocked at Sam, didn't know if he really was hearing this.<br>"Yeah, some kind of strange ritual, but he said that he had everything we'll need and will come as fast as possible!" Dean couldn't believe this, could something good finally happen in his life? His lips formed a smile, this was great, they could save Cas.

During their wait for Bobby the Leviathan regain his consciousness, when he heard about the ritual he just laughed saying that it wouldn't work, but Dean thought he saw a flicker of fear in the blue eyes, but maybe he was just imagine thing. He tried not to think about what would happen if the ritual should fail but it was hard to keep those thoughts out. After what seemed like an eternity to Dean Bobby finally appeared with a big box in his arms. He nodded a greeting to the brothers and shifted some insults with the Leviathan.

"Bobby, are you sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked nervously.  
>"Of course I'm not! But it's not like we have much choices here boy" Bobby said with a slight irritation in his voice and started to unpack the box. Some of the things Dean recognized like herbs, bones from some animal, candles, stuff like that but some things he had no clue about. Bobby started to order around Sam and opened a bottle with something Dean thought looked like blood and began to draw strange symbols at the floor. Dean was about to ask the old man what all the shit meant but thought different about it since he didn't want to disturb him so he would miss some small detail, because Dean knew that it was all about the details.<br>"There, now let's move the bastard to the middle of this thing" Dean jumped when he heard Bobby's voice echoing through the empty room. He nodded and together with Sam they lifted the chair with the Leviathan to the centre of the strange circle. The Leviathan cursed them and struggled against the chains with fear in his eyes, that made Dean a bit more comfortable, the bastard was afraid, and that meant that there was a big chance it would work. They stepped back from the circle and Bobby started to chant something in a language Dean never had heard before.

The Leviathan was screaming, his body twisting and it hurt Dean to see that, even thou (well you know these by now :P) he knew what monster it was, he were still looking on his best friend. Black goo seemed to come from every opening, the mouth, the ears, the nose, even some from the eyes and it was not pretty. Suddenly the man got very still, and very quiet the stillness hurt in Deans head, something felt so wrong. Then the goo started to evaporate, when everything were gone Dean took three long steps and crunched before his friend.  
>"Cas, are you in there?" he asked, gently shaking the angel but without response, he laid two fingers on his throat, at least there was a pulse there and that calmed Dean a bit.<br>"Cas" he tried again and this time he got a small stir from the man.

* * *

><p>The angel woke up, feeling very weak and couldn't figure out why but then he realized it, the Leviathan were gone! He was finally free, Dean had saved him, he felt so reviled. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Dean's face before him, the green eyes dark with worry and he saw that Dean recognized him and also realized that the Leviathan were gone. A smile spread over his friends face,<br>"Cas, you are back, and the Leviathan it's… it's gone?"  
>The angel nodded at this and was about to lay one of his and on Dean's shoulder, to make sure he really was there, that this really happened, but without success, he looked down on his hand and saw that it was chained to a chair. He frowned at this and with that Dean immediately started to undo it, he started to stand up, but his legs could not carry him so he fell, straight into Dean's arms.<p>

"Hey, take it easy there man" he heard Dean say, a bit worried but his voice full of relief. The angel saw Sam and Bobby leave the place behind Dean but didn't bother to say anything to them; they didn't really matter right now. He was about to push himself away from Dean, but his friend would not have that and caught the angel in a tight embrace and the angel returned it.  
>"Man, I'm so glad that you are back" Dean murmured into his shoulder,<br>"Me too" the angel replied closing his eyes and let his mind fill with the warm safety he got from Dean but a small irritating thought disturbed him. He released himself from Dean's arms and asked the dreaded question,  
>"Dean, will you forgive me?" he saw the small surprise in the hunters eyes.<p>

Dean was a bit surprised by the question, he hadn't got a thought in that at all, but he already knew the answered, he had knew it for quite a long time now.  
>"Yes Cas, yes, of course I forgive you. You… You have redeemed yourself to me" Dean said with a smile on his lips and in return he got a big rarity, a small smile from the angel, and that was a sight something he would make sure to remember. Dean looked up, green eyes meeting blue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you a lot for reading this! I hope you liked it! :) And now when you have given me some time of your life, please give me just a bit more and leave a review, it doesn't need to be a long one, just a couple of words of what you think about it, pretty please? <strong>


End file.
